


À nos démons passés

by tracteurkilleur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De la mort et de la joie aussi un peu, Multi, STP, donc lis là, genre, personnages originaux aussi, quoi dire sur cette fanfic à part qu'elle est super cool
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracteurkilleur/pseuds/tracteurkilleur
Summary: Dean et Sam Winchester, ainsi que leur meilleur ami angélique, se retrouve face aux Ténèbres, une force pré-biblique qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir libérer de sa prison. Pourtant, ils l'ont fait et maintenant, ils doivent trouver un moyen de remettre sous les barreaux l'alter-égo machiavélique du Créateur et Père de tous, Dieu. 
Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille regarde le monde se transformer depuis son Paradis et comprend très vite que la situation à la surface ainsi que dans l'au delà, est critique. 
Crowley, de son côté, retisse des liens avec Peretz, un démon plus jeune que les serviteurs du Diable et qu'il a connu il y a bien longtemps.
Enfin, on en apprendra plus sur Lui, le Loki du Paradis, le cafteur de Sodome, cet archange qui était censé être mort.
Orf, après tout, ne reviennent-ils pas tous à la vie?





	1. Deuxième partie: Et sinon, quand est-ce qu'elle se finit cette journée..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louise qui a lu mes chapitres depuis six mois](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=louise+qui+a+lu+mes+chapitres+depuis+six+mois).



> J'ai déjà posté cette fanfiction mais je préférais recommencer la publication en supprimant l'autre version parce que j'ai fait n'importe quoi, genre j'ai littéralement inversé les parties du chapitre un, bref une merde sans nom!
> 
> Donc hum hum, je vais devoir tout recommencer pour la description mais c'est pas grave, je suis une galère, maintenant: j'assume!
> 
> Alors, ici vous trouverez la playlist du chapitre un de "À nos démons passés":
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pib8eYDSFEI&list=PL8l7c6RAzzwwFdSNyhT7LgIGctKflpVM5
> 
> Pour vous expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de la fanfiction, la gestion des chapitres et de leur sortie, ainsi que de la façon dont ils sont organisés, c'est dans la note de fin!
> 
> Par contre, pour la petite histoire de "Comment cette idée super cool m'est venue", vous pouvez rester pour lire mon petit récit dans cette note!  
> "À nos démons passés" est une idée de fanfiction que j'ai eu l'année dernière en 2015, été 2015 précisément, que j'ai eu en me chauffant la cervelle pour essayer de prédire les futurs événements de la saison 11 de "Supernatural". Donc en gros, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, ça devait être en Mars 2016 ou Avril, parce qu'auparavant, j'avais vraiment pas osé développer en me disant, que de toute façon, jamais j'allais terminer l'écriture. Une amie m'a poussé à en faire une fanfiction et me voici me voilà, une saison en retard, à vous proposer cette version de la saison 11! 
> 
> Donc bon, profitez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et bonne lecture!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pluton enquête sur des mystérieuses apparitions d'objet du 21ème siècle dans son Paradis. 
> 
> Dean est coupé dans ses pensées par Crowley, qui lui demande de prendre Castiel, qui n'a pas l'air dans un très bon état lui aussi.
> 
> Le démon en question ainsi que l'ange, toujours sous l'emprise du sort de Rowena, discutent alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la deuxième partie et dernière de ce premier chapitre, en espérant que la première vous a plu! 
> 
> Je vous remet la playlist du chapitre un de "À nos démons passés" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pib8eYDSFEI&list=PL8l7c6RAzzwwFdSNyhT7LgIGctKflpVM5
> 
> On se voit en bas de la page, bonne lecture!

 

**PASSÉ, PARADIS**

 

2010

 

Cela devait faire depuis un mois qu'on m'envoyait tout ces cadeaux.

Je n'ai jamais été l'admiratrice de quelqu'un, encore moins au Paradis. Ces présents attisaient beaucoup ma curiosité, il faut dire qu'ils étaient d'une modernité terrienne que je ne pouvais pas comprendre vu que mon admission ici devait dater de 1981 et que la vie continuait sur Terre.

 

De nouveaux génies étaient nés, avaient du révolutionner le monde et les personnes comme moi, vivants dans des endroits hors du temps, étaient dépassés par tout cela.

Mais cette mystérieuse personne était là, m'envoyant ces nouvelles inventions que le monde comptait maintenant parmi ses marqueurs de l'histoire. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi cet inconnu m'avait choisi moi, mais je n'avais jamais vu sa tête. Parfois, je pouvais passer du salon à la cuisine, avec un nouveau frigidaire moderne, et le tout en un claquement de doigt.

Au début, je croyais à des cadeaux de la part de Cassiel, il faut dire qu'il ne me rendait jamais visite, peut être voulait-il se rattraper en me donnant des nouvelles. Et même si j'avais appris par des sources sûres que l'ange était mort peu de temps après moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de garder espoir. 

Alors la recherche d'identité commença, j'essayais de comprendre comment des objets pouvaient apparaitre comme ça dans les différentes pièces de mon Paradis, sans que je puisse voir le moment où ils étaient livrés et surtout, par qui

 

En seulement un mois, j'avais reçu quatre cadeaux, un par semaine, et les raisons pour lesquelles je n'osais pas en parler étaient nombreuses: je ne faisais pas confiance aux anges, sauf à Cassiel. C'était à cause d'eux si j'étais morte et la deuxième explication est qu'ils fouilleraient la Terre entière à la recherche de cet inconnu qui m'offrait des choses que je ne devrais pas avoir.

 

Me vint alors l'idée de chercher des pistes, directement sur les objets que cette personne m'offrait. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'inspectai tout les présents jusqu'à me rendre compte qu'il y avait des post-its derrière chacun. J'essayai de les lire et la confusion se fit alors plus grande.

Le premier semblait dire: " _RETROUVE_ _LE_ _ET_ _SAUVE_ _LE,_   _PARLE_ _LUI_ ", le papier sous mon deuxième cadeau était plus court: " _FAIS_ _AMI_ _AMI_ _AVEC_ _LUI_ ", le troisième: " _TU_ _COMPRENDRAS_ _LE_ _MOMENT_ _VENU_ ".

Et enfin, le dernier Post-it sur mon dernier objet disait: " _IL_ _S'APPELLE_ _FERGUS_ _MACLEOD_ ".

 

 

**PRESENT,** **TERRE**

 

2015

 

J'allongeai Sam sur son lit et me frottai les cheveux en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 

Après l'énorme brouillard noir que formait les Ténèbres, je me suis retrouvé sain et sauf dans la voiture, mais sans mon frère. Je n'ai pas du chercher bien longtemps pour le trouver car son corps gisait à quelques pas de Baby, endormi.

En essayant de le réveiller, je pris peur et espérai ne pas l'avoir perdu avant de l'entendre chuchoter quelques mots. Je compris qu'il était dans une sorte de coma et endormi en même temps.

Pendant tout le chemin du retour, dans ma voiture complètement cabossée, il ne c'est pas passé un seul moment sans que je ne pense à Castiel et mon frère.

 

Le téléphone dans ma poche - que j'avais complètement oublié après cette série d'événements, sonna d'un coup et me fit sursauter. Je le pris dans ma main et fus surpris de voir le prénom de Crowley s'afficher sur l'écran.

J'hésitai un long moment avant de répondre, Sam semblait dormir. Je quittai sa chambre et décrochai en fermant la porte.

 

«  _Qu'est-ce qu-_ » je commençai, à deux doigts de péter un câble, trop de choses en une journée.

 

«  _Ecoute chéri, tu auras tout le temps de geindre, mais plus tard s'il te plait. J'ai ton petit-ami qui veut de-_ »

 

«  _Qui_? » je demandai confus.

 

«  _Castiel! Sale humain ignare et, et, arrête de me couper, veux-tu? Castiel me demande de l'aider et je pense pas que je suis en bonne position pour faire quoi que ce soit à un ange?_ »

 

«  _Tu es avec Castiel? Pourquoi il aurait besoin de toi? Ramène ton cul devant le bunker_ »

 

«  _Dea-_ »

 

«  _QUOI?_ », je criai presque, sous le poids de toute cette pression.

 

«  _Où est le bunker?_ »

 

«  _Eh bien... Eh bien tu sais quoi, je t'envoie le plan et tu te ramènes en vitesse avec Cas, okay?_ »

 

«  _Voila des informations claires et concises, j'aime ça! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorai les choses qui se font vites? Prendre son temps est très important, serte -_ »

 

«  _Crowley, tu le fais exprès?_ »

 

«  _Non, je t'explique juste que- »_

 

Il le faisait exprès, je décidai de terminer la conversation et poussai un long soupir en raccrochant. Quand est-ce que cette journée allait se terminer?

J'envoyai le plan et attendis la réponse du roi des Enfers. Une minute plus tard, mon téléphone vibra dans ma main :

 

«  _Thanks hun, see ya ;)_ »

 

Quelle enflure .

 

 

 

**AU MÊME MOMENT,** **TERRE**

 

2015

 

"Alors? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation?

 

-Jaloux? Crowley s'avança et me releva.

 

Une fois sur pied, je l'inspectai et ne fus pas déçu de voir qu'il avait toujours son poignet en piteux état.

 

-Et tu oses encore faire de l'humour après ce que je t'ai fais subir?

 

-Je suis masochiste, que veux-tu?!

 

Le démon alla se poser contre la table où Rowena venait de faire son sort et mit ses mains dans ses poches, comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire.

 

-Bon... Résumons... il reprit., les Ténèbres sont en libertés à cause de deux idiots qui ont voulu jouer les Bonny and Clyde de la Bible et maintenant, tu me demandes de l'aide sous quel prétexte? Crowley se mit à rire dans sa barbe et me fixa avec colère, tu penses vraiment que je vais t'aider à récupérer ta force et ton état normal parce que l'union battra le mal? Je suis le mal et toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu sais casser quelques os sous le sort d'une sorcière ménopausée que tu vas me faire changer d'avis.

 

-Crowley... la violence n'avait pas d'effets sur lui, il fallait aussi se rendre à l'évidence: j'essayai de violenter le bourreau le plus qualifier en matière de torture. Cette méthode ne marcherait pas, Crowley, regarde autour de toi, rien ne semble avoir changé. Est-ce que tu trouves ça normal, que rien ne se soit produit alors que nous venons de libérer une des forces les plus dévastatrices qui puisse exister sur Terre et même au delà? Nous devons nous préparer au pire et tu le sais.

 

Le roi fronça les sourcils et je compris rapidement que cela signifiait qu'il m'accordait encore un peu de temps pour m'exprimer.

 

-Tu sais très bien que, quand tu vas retourner à tes fonctions, rien ne sera pareil: tes serviteurs sentiront que quelque chose a changé. Toi qui t'occupes des méandres de la Terre, tu dois savoir que c'est au plus profond des abîmes que ce trouve la cage de Lucifer et de Michael. Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils ont entendu et senti ce qu'il vient de se passer?

 

-Tu parles de moi mais on peut aussi parler de tes lutins d'en haut. Comment penses-tu qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle? Ils doivent surement flipper à l'heure qu'il est., rajouta Crowley.

 

-Justement! Justement, il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud, il faut créer une alliance maintenant! Ce n'est pas en se détestant et en travaillant chacun de son coté que l'on va résoudre le problème.

 

Il leva un sourcils et considéra mon discours avant d'hausser les épaules.

 

-Je pense que la discussion est incomplète sans l'aide de Mulder et Sculy, _don't you think?_ "

 

Je baissai la tête et compris qu'il ne m'écouterai pas. La seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était s'échapper loin de moi et partir pour s'enfuir je ne sais où. Je connaissais ce monstre, il n'admettrait jamais que j'avais raison.

 

Je le laissai s'approcher de moi et me toucher l'épaule pour nous téléporter devant le bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors? Oui je sais, c'est toujours très court! Ugg, nous vous inquiétez pas, je vous promet des bons gros pavés pour dans très peu de temps! 
> 
> Promise? Promise! 
> 
> Je vous laisse, passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et n'oubliez pas: Always keep fighting!!


	2. Première partie: Une force pré-biblique

**PRÉSENT,** **PARADIS**

 

2015

 

"Bon... Je vais me répéter pour la troisième fois, elles étaient comment..?

 

Je regardai mes pieds et regrettai encore un peu plus d'avoir crié après ma vision. J'inspirai anxieusement et fermai les yeux.

 

-Elles... Elles étaient dix, éparpillées dans tout l'appartement. J'ai essayé de courir, de changer de pièce, mais il y en avait partout. Elles... Elles avaient un physique humain, mais je pouvais sentir que ce n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle.

 

L'ange en face de moi soupira lentement puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il aperçut la porte ouverte de mon paradis et se retourna vers moi. Il savait que je fixais cette porte depuis un moment maintenant et que j'avais une envie puissante de m'échapper.

 

-Tu sais que tu es mieux là qu'autre part? C'est ta place, tu es morte Pluton, tu ne peux pas partir, dit il calmement.

 

-Moui...", je chuchotai, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de réflexion.

 

Cela devait faire depuis trente ans que je n'étais pas sortie de cet endroit, que les gens d'en bas appelaient le paradis, mais que je préférais nommer l _'Enfer_.

 

Sur Terre, j'avais été la fille la plus détestée de mon lycée mais paradoxalement, la plus admirée du quartier dans lequel je vivais.

Mes voisins se chuchotaient des rumeurs à mon propos, que je qualifierais de vraies en y repensant, mais n'osaient jamais me parler. On entendait dire que je n'étais pas seule, qu'une présence bénite m'accompagnait toujours, dans mes moindres déplacements.

Les quelques rangées de maisons qui fondaient tout mon quartier et faisaient sa population, étaient catholique dans l'ensemble. Je n'avais donc jamais eu de problème avec les gens du coin, qui me voyait comme un cadeau des cieux.

Cependant, ma maison ainsi que celles qui l'entouraient, ne faisait pas toute ma vie, et c'est là que le problème se nichait. Le lycée faisait aussi partie de ma routine terrienne, je devais me lever contre ma volonté pour me faire dévisager par des camarades bien peu tolérants pour accepter la réalité.

 

J'avais souvent été prise pour une folle, une chrétienne ayant eu des parents beaucoup trop dans la religion pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas là. Lui, l'ange que les autres ne voulaient pas voir. Enfin, "ne pouvaient pas voir", le problème n'était pas le déni, mais l'incapacité à ouvrir les yeux sur cet autre monde, qui nous entourait.

 

Pour en revenir à ma famille et leur catholicisme, les lycéens avaient tout faux, sur toute la ligne. Ma famille étaient comme eux, ils ne comprenaient pas et ne pouvaient sentir cette présence céleste qui me parlait et à qui je répondais sans aucun problème. Ils avaient longtemps essayé de me raisonner, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : leur fille était probablement bipolaire et schizophrène.

 

"J'ai été prophète, je pense que le minimum c'est de m'accorder au moins une sortie par an, non? C'est si grave que ça de voir un ancien désigné de Dieu sortir de sa prison idyllique?

 

-Pluton... Tu ne peux pas, ton aide nous a souvent été précieuse mais c'est fini maintenant. Il n'y a aucun privilège pour les anciens messagers de notre père".

 

_Fuck you fuck you fuck you_ , je pensais mentalement en m'imaginant frapper sa tête contre un mur. Je sortirai, un jour. Je sortirai et je retournerai sur Terre, que ces maudits anges le veuillent ou non.

 

 

**AU MÊME MOMENT,** **TERRE**

 

2015

 

Castiel s'approcha de moi, la rage brulant ses yeux et accélérant ses mouvements. Il n'était pas lui même, Rowena et son sort l'avait transformé en bombe à retardement qui risquait d'exploser sur n'importe qui d'assez innocent et impuissant pour ne pas se défendre. En l'occurence: moi.

 

La dévalorisation n'était pas mon fort, il est clair, mais je devais admettre que c'est dans ce genre de moment que mon surmoi arrêtait de me jeter des fleurs.

C'est dans ce genre de moment, qu'il me criait de jeter les armes.

 

Les pieds collés par un autre mot magique de ma mère, m'empêchait d'avancer ou même de bouger. Le sol m'avait pris au piège, je n'étais que son prolongement fait de chair et muni d'une conscience qui appelait à l'aide.

 

"Cas, Cas attend, non!" je tentai désespérément, pendant qu'il pointait son arme sur moi.

 

Voyant que ma tentative de le raisonner n'avait pas marché, j'attendis la sentence tomber en me protégeant de sa lame tranchante qui s'apprêtait à me transpercer.

 

C'est alors qu'au lieu de me trancher la gorge ou de me planter son arme dans le coeur, l'ange sous l'emprise du sort, préféra me taper violemment l'épaule avec son poing. Le geste fut d'une telle force qu'il m'envoya contre le mur et me décrocha de mon sort.

 

La douleur se propagea dans mon épaule et rendit mon bras complètement inapte à réceptionner un autre coup de poing sur cette partie de mon corps.

 

Je pris conscience que mes pieds étaient maintenant libres et que je pouvais marcher et même courir. L'usage de mes jambes me redonna la force et le courage de me relever et je me mis à penser le plus rapidement possible à un plan qui pourrait calmer Castiel.

 

"Ecoute Castiel, tu dois m'écouter! S'il te plait, entend moi!"

 

Le concerner fronça les sourcils et prit son crâne entre ses mains. Il la secoua vivement en se demandant à lui même de tout arrêter. Il devait surement faire référence aux ordres que lui criait sa tête. Castiel la releva et me fixa de ses yeux les plus effrayants, son regard était vide de toute raison et de toute moral.

 

Il vint jusqu'à moi et tenta de me blesser avec sa lame mais j'évitai son attaque pour mieux lui prendre le bras et l'empêcher de le bouger. Je lui arrachai son arme blanche et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

 

La force démoniaque de mon attaque l'envoya au bout de la pièce mais ne l'acheva pas. J'attendis qu'il se relève pour réessayer de parler à son côté sain, qui devait lui crier d'arrêter.

 

Enfin, quoi que... Peut-être avais-je tord depuis le début et que Castiel ne voulait tout simplement pas stopper le sort pour continuer à me batte jusqu'à la mort... Oh...Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses!

 

«Castiel... Je sais que tu te combats contre toi même là dedans, mais tu dois comprendre que la victoire de ton coté raisonné, est la seule issue de secours ! je tentai une énième fois, un poil surpris par les mots attentionnés que je venais de lui adresser.

 

La tête roulante, tendue par sa nuque qui semblait être fatiguée de retenir cette dernière de tomber, l'ange sembla entendre mes paroles et essaya tant bien que mal, de formuler une réponse.

 

-Tu sais que...Castiel commença à frissonner, même si je reprend le dessus...

 

-Tu me tueras, blah blah blah, oui je sais, ça fait des années que toi et les Winchies me sortent ça, je pense que j'ai compris ! je le coupai, levant les yeux au ciel. Je devais admettre que j'étais quand même soulager de l'entendre enfin parler.

 

L'angelot reprit sa respiration et essaya de se focaliser sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Castiel n'avait aucun envie de laisser ce mauvais côté gagner cette bataille.

 

-ASSEZ!! grommela l'ange, confus par toute cette activité, assez...

 

Le brun se colla contre une caisse en bois qui trainait par là, et glissa jusqu'à toucher au sol. Son souffle devint plus lent, sa tête moins lourde, ses maux moins douloureux.

 

-Aide moi... il ajouta en chuchotant, profitant de sa raison qui lui revenait petit à petit.

 

Je m'arrêtai de respirer et croisai le regard en détresse de Castiel. Mon sourcils se leva gentiment, jusqu'à entrainer l'autre à lui aussi se hausser, comme pour se moquer de mon ennemi. Ma colonne vertébrale, jusque là crispée par les événements de cette journée, trouva encore une vertèbre à redresser. Ma nuque se cambra un peu plus et je montrai maintenant mon cou à Castiel, le tout en le regardant de haut.

 

-Pardon..? je m'avançai, tu crois vraiment, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, que je vais t'aider à améliorer ton état de santé.. ? je pris sa lame que j'avais caché dans ma manche et me baissai pour placer sa pointe, juste sous le menton de l'ange.

 

Castiel saisit le manche et ferma son poing sur le mien. Il me regarda avec ses yeux rempli de honte, puis la haine et la rage reprirent le dessus.

 

-Mais je ne te l'ai pas demandé, il retourna mon poignet subitement et le cassa, tu vas juste faire ce que je te dis ! ».

 

 

**PRÉSENT,** **TERRE**

 

2015

 

Le dernière souvenir que j'avais était sa paume effleurant la mienne. Ce geste fraternel, perpétuant la tradition des accolades encourageantes, fut la dernière chose dont je pu me rappeler avant de frapper la fenêtre de la voiture.

 

Je pouvais vaguement dire que nous n'étions pas seul, et que la crainte était présente, mais je ne savais plus pourquoi. Dean et moi étions effrayé par quelque chose, s'avançant à une vitesse effarante vers nous, mais quoi? Ou peut être même "qui"?

 

Quand je repris conscience, ma tête m'obligea à grimacer, comme pour me prévenir qu'une blessure à un quelconque endroit de mon corps, c'était formée. La cervelle lourde, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux sur le spectacle que ma vue m'offrait :

 

La voiture était complètement sans dessus-dessous et je n'étais même plus à l'intérieur. Je fus étonné de remarquer que ma tête s'appuyait sur une herbe boueuse et sale, ayant elle aussi subie les damages de cette chose dont je ne pouvais me rappeler.

 

« SAM! SAM! »

 

La voix de mon frère, étouffé dans la voiture, complètement retournée, m'alerta et me fit me relever d'un coup, sans trop réfléchir à mon esprit ébréché par cette dernière scène.

 

Les yeux clignant, les jambes engourdies, je me rendis vers l'Impala et essaya d'y sortir Dean.

 

« Hey, je suis là! Tu vas bien? Tu m'entends? Je vais te sortir de là, mec. T'inquiète pas ! ».

 

Mon esprit devait me jouer des tours car la terre sur laquelle je laissais mes traces de pas, semblait boucher et mes oreilles sifflaient beaucoup trop fortement. Pourtant, je continuai d'essayer de rassurer Dean, en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien se passer, pendant qu'il criait mon prénom à la mort.

 

La peur, la crainte, la colère ainsi que le désespoir vinrent me frapper en même temps, comme pour me faire réaliser que je n'arriverais pas à extirper mon frère en dehors de cette voiture.

 

C'est alors que tout devint noir, mes jambes recommencèrent à flageller et je sentis mon dos se coller au sol, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'échappe. Je pouvais entendre les pleurs de Dean, ses cries, et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était fini.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors? Oui je sais c'est court, mais c'est fait pour ça la division de chapitre, ahah ;)
> 
> "Ca va toujours être comme ça?", non, absolument pas! Pour le chapitre Un et Deux, j'ai voulu commencé en douceur, avec des parties pour ne pas aller trop vite. Les autres chapitres sont plus longs, petit à petit ils seront plus complets, peut-être mieux écrit, c'est vous qui me le direz! ;)
> 
> Je posterai un chapitre tout les Mercredis, mais vu que les deux chapitres son assez spéciaux, vu qu'ils ont deux partis chacun, je les posterai chaque semaines, avec quelques jours pour espacer les sorties de partie de chapitres. Donc je posterai la suite et fin du premier chapitre Jeudi et pour ce qui est du deuxième, je posterai sa partie une la semaine prochaine (Lundi pro) et sa deuxième partie, Jeudi! 
> 
> Voilà, en espérant que c'est assez clair, à Jeudi pour la partie deux du chapitre Un!


End file.
